C.Syde's Wiki:Blocking
---- C.Syde's Wiki's administrators and bureaucrats have the ability to block users from editing the wiki. Blocks are typically issued for severe or repeated violations of wiki policies or Fandom's Terms of Use (ToU). Blocking results in a complete loss of editing privileges on C.Syde's Wiki until the block expires. Blocking Blocks are issued as a last resort to stop rule-breaking, or to prevent future rule violations. Blocks may be issued at any time, but typically are issued after one or more warnings. A blocking administrator or bureaucrat will almost always provide a justification for any block they give; this justification is usually written out on the blocked user's talk page, or in the wiki . Blocks may last for any length of time, but typically last from 1-7 days, depending on the circumstances surrounding the block. Indefinite blocks Repeated or especially severe rules violations, or the potential of a compromised account, may result in an indefinite block against a user. Indefinite blocks have no specified end time, and therefore continue forever, unless the block is removed by an administrator or bureaucrat. If the user is given talk page editing privileges, they are eligible to request an unblock. Users who have this privilege revoked are therefore permanently blocked from editing C.Syde's Wiki. Unblocking A user that has received a block may be allowed to request that the block be removed; these requests are handled through the blocked user's talk page. To request an unblock, the blocked user must add the following template to : The user should replace with their reasoning and rationale as to why the block on them should be lifted. When a user adds this template to their talk page, the talk page is categorised into Category:Requests for unblock. An administrator or bureaucrat will review the block; this review may include evaluating the reason given by the blocked user, reviewing the blocked user's contributions and deleted contributions, checking logs of the user's on-wiki activities, and consulting with other members of the administrative team. After this has concluded, an official decision will be posted on the blocked user's talk page. Assistants, Content Moderators, and Rollbackers cannot actively take part in determining whether a user is allowed to be unblocked, as they do not have the necessary rights to unblock a user. However they are allowed to decline unblock requests. Users who are unblocked may be placed on editing restrictions or have other measures taken to prevent repeat behaviour, as determined by the unblocking administrator or bureaucrat. Users who have their unblock request declined are allowed to re-request. However, frequently re-requesting, abusing the system, or vandalising the user talk page may result in the blocked user losing the privileges to edit their talk page and to request an unblock for the duration of their block. After said privileges are lost, the user will have to wait for their block to expire. After a block Once a block expires, or once a block has been removed, a user may return to actively editing the wiki. A user that is no longer blocked is free to participate in the wiki as would any normal user, unless an administrator or bureaucrat has applied special editing restrictions. Any warnings or block notices placed on the user's talk page may be removed by the user once the block has ended. Blocking is not intended as a punishment, and a user that is no longer blocked should be given the benefit of the doubt in edits they make to the wiki. However, a user that violates policies following the end of a block may receive a longer-duration or an indefinite block, especially if the user repeatedly violates the same rule(s) after multiple chances to fix their behaviour. See also *User:K6ka/Guide to appealing blocks on The Sims Wiki. *User blog:Sannse/How to Get Unblocked at Community Central Wiki. Category:C.Syde's Wiki